In a financial self-service apparatus, a stack of banknotes is required to be separated from each other for being verified one by one, and then identification means such as image identification, thickness detection, magnetic information detection is performed on an individual banknote so as to ensure the authenticity of the processed banknotes. During the whole processing, the banknotes which have been verified are required to be stored temporarily, and the temporarily stored banknotes will be released and conveyed to a designated position until the process of the whole stack of banknotes are completed.
Currently, a banknote-type medium temporary storage apparatus generally temporarily stores banknotes on a cylindrical banknote temporary storage reel by wrapping the banknotes by two layers of tapers, so as to achieve the function of temporary storage of banknotes in the apparatus. The two layers of tapes are respectively received on another two cylindrical reels, i.e., tape withdrawing reels, by rolling. Such a manner for temporarily storing banknotes requires a motor to drive the banknote temporary storage reel for receiving the two layers of tapes and banknotes held by the two layers of tapes, and also requires another motor to synchronously drive the two tape withdrawing reels for respectively withdrawing the two tapes. The method for controlling and conveying same tapes by two motors has a synchronous matching issue, which imposes high requirement on structural assembling and a control system, and is apt to subject a dual function that tapes slip with respect to the banknote temporary storage reel or the tape temporary storage reel and the tapes are tensioned. Thus, the service life of the tapes will be reduced for long term use, and then the fault rate will be increased, the stability of the apparatus will be reduced, and employing two motors also imposes higher requirement on capacity of the apparatus, causing a waste of resources and increasing energy consumption of the apparatus.